


Flipping the Script

by Morpheel



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Alpha Red (Pokemon), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Communication, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Dry Humping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Heart-to-Heart, Heavy Petting, Intersex Omegas, Intimacy, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mute Red (Pokemon), Omega Ookido Green | Blue Oak, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Shirogane Yama | Mt. Silver (Pokemon), Unresolved Emotional Tension, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheel/pseuds/Morpheel
Summary: Out of all the things that Blue expected to present as, Omega was not one of them.Not a single member of his family had shared that title; Beta after Beta presenting beneath the Oak name. He'd been prepared to live life as the middle caste- which made it all the more jarring that his entire existence had been turned upside down. Even so, he was doing the best he could with the cards he'd been dealt, and had made a comfortable living as a Gym Leader...Except, there were rumors spreading of an impossibly strong trainer living atop Mt. Silver.With the description given to him, Blue Oak decides that he deserves closure for the disappearance of his once-rival and childhood best friend.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 22
Kudos: 188





	1. The Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Ah man, I just couldn't resist myself. I had to write a story for these two idiots.
> 
> I've been absolutely enraptured with Red and Blue lately- partly from nostalgia, and partly to blame from the incredible art and stories I've read throughout the tags once again. So this is my little contribution to the tried and true reunion plotline, this time with an A/O/B twist!

_Fuck this mountain_.

This was the only thought running through Blue Oak’s mind as he pulled his scarf closer to his neck, attempting to hide his bitten-cold nose within the icy fabric. The winds were blowing across the summit and buffeting his skin, and it didn’t get much better inside of the cave systems scattering the sides of Mt. Silver.

If it was cold outside, then _inside_ he could freeze in place should his feet stay still for too long. At one point his favorite snow boots did! So why was he trekking up this damn mountain, cold to the bone, and grumpier than ever?

Speculation of all things.

He should be in his comfortable office tucked away in the back of his Gym, working on the reports that would need to be sent back to the Elite Four, cuddled up to his beloved Eevee and sipping from a hot coffee. Not chasing the rumor of a ‘legendary trainer’ holed up on the top of this oversized rock.

But…if the information was true, and Ethan wasn’t exaggerating the stories of his battle? Blue deserved closure for the disappearance of his childhood rival and current Kanto Champion.

It was with that renewed determination that Blue tucked his arms closer to himself, leaning forward through the billowing wind. He could really use Eevee’s soft fur right now against his skin, but his princess had gotten too cold halfway up their trek, and she didn’t deserve to suffer like Blue was. Alakazam was doing a great job keeping any potential threats at bay whenever they were attacked.

He did feel a _little_ bad putting the blunt of the effort onto the psychic type.

Gyarados didn’t fare well in the tiny cave systems and frigid air, Exeggutor was completely out of the question, Pidgeot couldn’t fly in these icy conditions, and Rhydon was at a terrible disadvantage in the snow. He was only used to clear obstacles, and Arcanine to keep his bones from completely freezing over when he’d needed a break.

Mt. Silver was a true test of power for anyone to scale, and Blue was starting to see precisely why it was roped off to everyone besides those who had completed the badge challenge.

The worst part was that there was no guarantee that Red was here at all.

He decided he would cross that particular bridge when he got there- the thought didn’t make it any easier to keep one foot in front of the other, squinting through the blizzard that was making his trek even harder than it needed to be. He could _see_ the summit in the distance, jagged and flattened out by ages of storms battering away at it.

Blue grumbled in irritation as he pushed himself onwards, passing by the scarce remains of trees that had long since frozen to the core. There was an eerie silence around him, with only the howl of the wind to fill his ears, not a single Pokemon daring to live towards the peak.

Why?

It set Blue on edge as the man fought his instincts to turn around- not when the idea was _completely_ contrary to the whole point of coming here. He was not about to let a bit of nerves get to him now. He was Blue Oak; Leader of the Viridian City Gym, grandson of the esteemed (asshole) Professor Oak, and he wouldn’t let something as trivial as cold feet stop him now!

The man paused when a sudden tremor traveled through the mountainside, sending him off kilter as snow and debris rolled down the edge of the cliff.

He nearly slid as another bout began to shake the earth, this time even _worse_ when he fell to his hands and knees in the snow. He could see the flashing of light off in the distance, followed by a clap of thunderous tremors that made him clutch to the snowy earth beneath him. What the hell was going on here!?

Picking himself back up once the worst subsided, Blue grit his teeth as he rested his hand right near Arcanine’s Pokeball, chills and static electricity traveling down his neck as he pressed onwards.

He recognized the clap of thunder that rattled down the mountainside, before a flash of electricity left little doubt of the culprit. Unless Zapdos decided to migrate to the top of a mountain, Blue approached with a confidence he wasn’t entirely sure how he mustered. He sure didn’t _feel_ confident right now.

The peak of the mountain was eerily still, suspended in time as the howling of the wind became a backdrop to his beating pulse.

Because there, standing at the very peak, was undeniably Red.

Blue nearly had to do a double take when he took in the looming figure of the man’s back, standing tall and confident as the showering of sparks and electricity rattled the very peak of the mountain in an endless barrage. He looked _nothing_ like the last time that Blue had seen his once-childhood friend. It was almost unbelievable, making Blue pause in his steps the moment a powerful earthquake shook the ground once again.

The culprits? Snorlax and Pikachu, whom circled each other in an endless display of speed versus defense. The electric rodent would shoot out a barrage of electricity from his cheeks, and Snorlax would weather the attack with near effortless grace, before countering with a solid stomp that had no doubt leveled the top of this mountain peak.

Neither opponent gave an inch of room to budge, never letting up on their training…even when Red’s shoulders suddenly tensed on an off-breeze.

Blue was downwind of Red, and that momentary confusion was all it took for the Champion to finally turn.

When hazel eyes met with a deep and wary grey, Blue was confused at the sudden and unexpected reaction that prompted the man to tense so suddenly, a hand drifting down to tug at the rim of his cap and shield the Champion’s eyes from sight. Out of all the reactions that Blue had anticipated..that was not one of them.

“Are…you _kidding_ me?” Blue finally spoke, not even realizing his words until they’d tumbled from his mouth. It sounded wrong. As though at the top of this mountain, there shouldn’t have been a single word spoke, let alone coming from Blue of all people. At once the battle seemed to come to a halt- given how Pikachu’s sensitive ears perked towards their direction.

The Pokemon landed back into the snow with a final bounce, Snorlax turning to witness the ever familiar figure of Blue approaching step by step.

The snow reached up to his calves when approaching the raised terrain of Red’s perch, but the biting cold didn’t matter to Blue anymore. The living legend of Kanto, the kid solely responsible for dismantling an entire crime operation, the legend who had breezed through the league, and stolen the Championship right out of Blue’s grasp mere minutes after he’d secured it-

His childhood friend who he’d treated like shit.

“You decide to run away, to what? To _here_? You could have gone anywhere and you chose the top of a fucking mountain!” Blue wheezed, distress raising in his lungs the more that reality hit him in the face. It must show more than he thinks, given how Red’s shoulders tensed further, the acrid scent of distress no doubt smacking him in his face.

In their six year absence, one notable thing that had happened…was that Blue had presented.

As Omega.

It had been a humiliating experience- just out of college, fresh to the Gym Leader scene, and suddenly all the tabloids cared about was the unexpected arrival of his secondary gender. Blue thought he was a Beta up until waking up in a puddle of sweat and slick, cramps twisting his abdomen as his whole life turned upside down.

After that? Nothing seemed to ever be the same in his life. Respect was fought for instead of readily given, even _mor_ eso than he already struggled with.

Blue paused in his steps when he realized that Red was covering his nose of all things, hiding the action beneath the guise of wiping at the underside of it. That shouldn’t have hurt more than his dismissal already did. His fists clenched hard at his sides, adrenaline pumping through his body when he stared up at the looming figure of his once-friend.

“Hah, _what?_ Not what you expected?” Blue jeered when he realized that Red couldn’t even look at him now, making that familiar hurt bubble up in the bit of his stomach. “It’s alright. Neither did I.”

Not everyone got the luxury of being born as a boring, plain, simple Beta.

It was like a wrench was lodged directly into Blue’s carefully planned script. No, _‘Hey, long time no see’_ , or any form of humor to lighten the mood before addressing Red’s absence. Truthfully, he’d made the mistake of assuming that Red of all people would be above judging someone based off of their caste. He never cared about social stigmas like that before.

Gritting his teeth in irritation, Blue felt something inside of his chest collapse, and he was storming his way up the stairs with a determined tilt to his chin.

“You- You know? Out of everything I expected when I hauled my happy ass up this mountain, I thought my caste would be the least of your concerns. You don’t even need to humor me, or acknowledge that I wanted to come up here and apologize for- for everything goddamnit!”

The words were falling out of his mouth before he could stop them, emotions running high while the frigid air bit at his cheeks and nose. He felt flushed despite it all, body on overdrive as he approached Red. It didn’t matter that the other man took one step back for every three Blue took, nor how he’d hidden the guise of subtly clearing his nose.

No, Red was outright covering his whole mouth now, as though Blue’s scent was some kind of foul air. It hurt even worse than a rejection to his apology.

“ _But at least fucking **look** at me you irreparable asshole_!” He exclaimed, finally getting close enough that he could jab one hand forward to press it into Red’s chest. What Blue didn’t expect, however, was how the winds had shifted when he’d stepped close enough to invade the Champion’s personal space.

All at once Blue was freezing in place as his lungs took in a deep scent of sharp spice, interlaced with such a musky and woodsy undertone. It was enough to have him reeling, knees growing weak when Blue’s senses were affronted with the scent of…

 _Alpha_.

Suddenly it all made sense.

He was rendered speechless as the scent wrapped around his senses like a drifting mist, Blue’s spine slumping when all he could do was keep that one hand placed upon Red’s chest. In his haste to cross the distance to Red, Blue failed to realize just how _tall_ his childhood friend had gotten…and how broad his shoulders spanned while they hunched up with coiled tension.

Slowly, as though locked in a similar trance, Blue let his eyes scan upwards over Red’s chest. He kept looking higher and higher towards Red’s ridiculous vest that frankly should be too thin for a place like this, up towards the shockingly defined jawline that was clenched hard with tension-

Sucking in a tiny breath, Blue could see with clarity how wide those grey eyes had become.

“You…” Blue tried to begin, hating how unsteady his voice sounded. How small the two of them truly were on the top of this massive mountain. He had to close his mouth and swallow down the intense scent sticking to the back of his throat, further coloring his cheeks as his fingers tightened into Red’s vest.

It was getting harder and harder to think now.

Blue smelled like _home_ to the Alpha- the familiar planes of Route 1, the looming reach of Viridian Forest, the sea breeze battering his face while staring off at the fleeting image of Cinnabar Island in the distance. All of it smacked him in the face with nostalgia, overly sweet and rounded in the way only an Omega could be.

The two of them stared at each other with such a strange tension mounting between them, thick enough that even Pikachu kept his distance with an uncertain tilt to his ears.

“…You’re an Alpha.” Blue lamely finalized, tongue sitting heavy in his mouth as he couldn’t really keep it fully still now.

It shouldn’t have been so funny when all he got was a cut-off nod in affirmation, Red looking anywhere but at Blue. Never one for prolonged eye contact. What could the odds have been, after all, that Red would be blessed with a perfect caste to fit his Champion image? Blue wanted to swallow the bitter laugh bubbling up in the back of his throat.

Instead his hand weakly fell from the Alpha’s chest, clenching at his sides instead. “…We have a lot to talk about, yeah?” Blue spoke quietly, paying close attention to Red’s hand when he asked the question. At first he wasn’t even sure if the other would want to speak to him but-

His hand lightly clenched into a fist before twisting up and down, an affirmed ‘Yeah’ in correspondence to Blue’s statement.

It seemed neither of them knew how to bridge the gap stretching between them, awkward silence festering while Blue shifted from foot to foot. They’d gone numb a good few minutes ago, now that there was no adrenaline to keep moving with. Finally, he heaved a loud sigh, arms wrapping firm around himself.

“Do you have anywhere that isn’t cold enough to freeze me in place? Otherwise you might be chit-chatting with a popsicle here soon.” He tried to joke through the chatter in his teeth, making Red’s eyes widen when they turned back to Blue.

He nodded, seeming to realize most regular human beings needed warmth and shelter to function. Blue wouldn’t even be surprised if Red was outright used to this temperature- who lives at the top of a mountain this long without building immunity to it?

The Alpha paused long enough to address Pikachu and Snorlax with both of his hands held upwards, turning his palms away from them in a quick motion. They were done with training, and Snorlax seemed _perfectly content_ with falling backwards into the snow with a frankly impressive snore already rumbling through his throat.

With the tensions as high as they were, Pikachu was wary to approach with his beady eyes locked distrustingly to Blue. With an offering of his arm, the electric rodent accepted its familiar perch onto Red’s shoulder with a tiny huff, settling himself while the Alpha turned back to Blue.

[This way].

The movements of his hands were noticeably slowed this time, making Blue feel a bit offended. Did Red really think he’d already forgotten sign language? His footsteps fell heavier behind Red now, trying not to take it too personally. He hadn’t exactly _endeared_ himself to the Alpha since their childhood.

“Arceus, please tell me you at least own a jacket up here.” Blue mumbled to himself, glad that Red made for a decent buffer to the wind whipping around the pair. It was especially strong at the side of the peak.

Red was entirely in his element while traversing the narrow walkways and ledges of his mountainous perch, only slowing down when he seemed to worry how Blue was keeping up. It wasn’t a far trek by any means, yet any wrong step could send them skidding to an unfortunate end, prompting that constant uneasiness.

A slope of well-packed snow allowed for them to descend, approaching what looked to be a divot in the surface of the mountaintop. Blue wanted to cry when he felt the first hint of warmth against his face near the opening.

This…could barely be called a ‘home’, though.

The fire may be warm and inviting, but the stone cold walls around them were anything _but_ , along with the scrappy looking sleeping bag and blankets that Red had been sleeping on. His clothing choices were in even more dire straits- hanging above the fire in order to dry. A part of Blue wanted to ask exactly how many shirts Red has lost to them falling into the flames.

Aside from the scarce provisions and healing items scattered about, there was nothing personal in this tiny isolated cave.

Blue took it all in with slow sweeps of his eyes, lip pursing tighter and tighter when the Alpha self-consciously took to shuffling about the space, pushing empty cans and other unsightly things aside. Seemed he didn’t get visitors often. _Hah_.

Even sadder was the sorry excuse of a nest that Red had constructed in the corner, largely shielded from the outside elements. Venusaur had taken to curling up next to it, currently dosing with its vibrant bud spread open, breathing deep enough to snore. Charizard was the only other Pokemon in the cave; staring cautiously at Blue from the corner of the entrance, tail flame burning an impressive near-blue.

At least they were well-cared for.

“…Nice place you have here?” Blue tried to speak up, brow furrowed when he approached the fire. To make matters even more awkward, Red was _embarrassed_ about it all, rubbing at the back of his neck. He snapped out of it relatively fast when Blue took to warming his fingers in the weaker flame.

The Alpha brought over a bit more fresh firewood to place within the stack, smoke rising and following the natural arch of the cave to exit the mouth.

It did help in getting the space to feel warmer and further inviting enough to sit down, wincing slightly at the chill of the cave floor. Not the most _comfortable_ place to relax, but it made due, with Blue hasty to pull out his bag and rummage through his things. “I was going to eat this if I didn’t find your sorry hide up here, but shoot, I think you need it more than me.”

The bento box was nothing fancy when Blue passed it towards Red. Something he’d tossed together with protein and veggies placed onto a bed of rice, no consideration for appearance or aesthetic.

Red looked at it as though it were the most wondrous thing in the world.

Slowly, the Alpha looked from the box and back up to Blue, before popping open the lid and letting the scent fill his nose with a deep inhale. The food had gone cold- lukewarm at the very best- but the Champion hardly minded. He scooped it into his broad fingers and brought it to his mouth with obvious voracity.

Blue tried not to let the look of apprehension show _that_ much, but…eugh. He placed the chopsticks right on back into his bag once more when he realized they wouldn’t be needed, curling over his knees in order to preserve the warmth basking across his skin. “Well, glad you like it I guess?”

Faltering in his tempo, Red lowered his hand with a few pieces of sticky rice stuck to the corner of his lip, at least having the sense to look slightly embarrassed. It was cute to see how the bigger Alpha had lost himself in Blue’s mediocre cooking.

Wait.

 _Cute_?

Blue really must be letting the altitude get to him, because there was no excuse for that thought running rampant in his mind. Surely he’d have better tact than this! Yet it was a realization that lingered much like Red’s scent- filling the entire cave and making beneath Blue’s nose itch something fierce.

That had to be the only reason, right?

Most Alphas had to apply scent blockers and other polite consideration towards their fellow peers, but why would Red ever need to worry about something like that at the top of a mountain? It was distracting.

It wasn’t entirely reassuring to tell himself, but Blue damn well tried his best not to show his trepidation, suddenly finding the coat he was wearing to be a bit heavy.

“I really do want to talk about all of this, Red. I just-“ Blue tried to begin, feeling the weight of Red’s eyes bearing down upon him. No longer did it feel like the once impassive and completely neutral expression that Blue knew the best. Red’s gaze was charged and heavy, those grey eyes holding a weight to them that made the hairs at the nape of Blue’s neck stand on end.

The Omega started to fumble with his coat, unzipping it enough to hopefully deter some of the heat building beneath his skin.

“-just don’t know where to start. What to make of all this. It’s a lousy excuse, but fuck, I’m a lousy ass friend _and_ rival. I can’t even say what I mean without being a sarcastic asshole!” he exclaimed, tossing the coat aside when it felt like he was choking. Why was it so hot in here all of a sudden?

He could tug at his hair in frustration when Red only tilted his head to the side, the fire illuminating his sharpened features.

“Even now, I-…I had a whole script ready in my head when I came up here, ready to preach to the goddamn choir and beg for even a miniscule ounce of respect and acceptance again. To get you _back home_. But now more than ever I know I don’t deserve…anything. Not when the sight of you makes me feel nothing but jealousy still!”

Jealous of Red for being his own grandfather’s favorite.

Jealous of his natural attunement with Pokemon.

Jealous of how he was always better than Blue, no matter how many steps ahead he got, and being stuck in the looming shadow left behind.

Jealous of the titles and adoration and respect Red got.

And now?

“Jealous that you’re an _Alpha_ , while I’m stuck as a worthless _Omega bitch_! It just. It shows that I really haven’t changed one fucking bit, that I’m letting something as stupid as a caste make me absolutely green with envy! I feel like the world’s biggest goddamn prick right now-“

Somewhere in his ramble, Red had placed the now-empty bento aside, and was regarding Blue with no sense of emotions present. Between the shade of his cap and the burning fire between them, there was no way to discern what the Champion was thinking, though his scent was slow to shift in the air. It was almost suffocating now.

Blue forced down a cough, turning away with his fist making a poor attempt at shielding away his nose.

“And here I am, once again making everything about me too. I’m horrible with that. Haven’t gotten much better- and you deserve _so_ much more Red. But. I _missed_ you.” The Omega confessed, voice sounding too far away in the silence of the cave.

Those three words were some of the hardest to muster.

“I missed our friendship, I missed our rivalry, I missed knowing you were right down the way and ready to run off on a stupid adventure with me. Even if we’d always get in trouble!” Blue choked out, curling further in on his knees as the words wouldn’t stop now, “I missed you all throughout going to college; wondering just what the _fuck_ you were doing. Where you could be. What you’d be doing with your life, just like how I was getting mine together again.”

He wiped at the tears building with the back of his arm, as though it could wipe away his shame. Hide this moment of vulnerability from sight. “And. And when I became Gym Leader? I had this stupid, sad little dream…that I could still be your rival. I could stop unworthy trainers from even coming close to your throne, and challenge you to do your best.”

It didn’t need to be said why that wouldn’t be happening. How it couldn’t happen now.

Blue didn’t have the confidence to face Red now; not when every soft exhale and shaken inhale filled his lungs with the sharp scent of his childhood friend. His humiliation kept him hiding within his own arms, trying not to let his emotions show.

What he didn’t expect was for scarred and calloused hands to pry his own away, deceptively gentle in doing so.

Red’s expression was something intense to behold; a thousand words hiding behind those eyes, but Blue could hardly decipher them. He was consumed by the cloud of pheromones surrounding the pair, completely unrestricted and unsuppressed. It said what all of his words couldn’t.

That Red missed him too.

Before Blue could even blink, suddenly their mouths were meeting in a desperate and clumsy press, turning his mind to static as the taste of Red filled his mouth. It was clear what a lack of experience the young Alpha had in comparison- it was _cute_ , damnit, seeing how Red fumbled to press and move their lips together.

The tears tasted salty between them when Blue’s arms threw themselves around Red’s neck, finally taking enough pity to guide the kiss into something more stable.

He slowed down the pace by carding his fingers through Red’s hair, mussing them up, somehow managing to knock the cap right off of his head. It lay completely forgotten at the floor of the cave, abandoned in favor of breathing each other like air.

“Red, oh..” He gasped between kisses, trying to keep up with the repeated press and pull that the Alpha subjected him to. It was raw and intense, spinning around his head when suddenly Blue was hoisted forward and placed right onto the larger man’s lap. It spun his perspective, sending him into vertigo when his legs squeezed around Red’s own for support.

He pulled back from the kiss enough to catch his racing thoughts, their foreheads pressing together as neither dared to move any further away than they already had.

Red’s face was clouded in a steady mixture of desperation and hesitance- and it tugged at Blue’s heartstrings enough to have him cradling the side of Red’s jaw and petting the stubble growing in there.

“I know, I know, big guy. I promise I’m serious- so, completely serious. I’m sorry.” He breathed between their steady kisses, the last bit repeated in a mantra of soft and breathless apologies. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I was completely wrong and out of place-“

Red held onto him like he could melt between his fingers at any moment; disappear like a mirage in the snow. Blow away as easily as the tundra could. Blue returned the sentiment, kneading at the nape of the Alpha’s neck, clutching onto his back and refusing to let go. He wouldn’t let the other man disappear again, not without a trace.

With emotions wound as high as they were, it felt almost…ironic, when Blue shifted his hips and felt something more poking at his hip.

It broke the tension enough for him to lean back with a hiccupped laugh, wiping away the lingering tears blurring his vision. It was worth it to see how much Red matched his namesake, flushed in humiliation, having nothing to hide his expression with his cap gone.

“I uh. Didn’t know you missed me that much.” Blue chimed in, attempting to lift his thigh and slide off of Red’s lap to spare the Alpha any further humiliation.

What took him by surprise was how Red’s fingers tightened onto Blue’s hip for a split second, not wanting the Omega to go. Despite his…pressing matters. He clung tight to Blue’s sides, one broad arm making Blue feel oh so tiny in comparison. It was dizzying, being so wrapped up in Red, tucked against his shoulder and breathing in that familiar scent.

It felt like coming home, and he tried not to squirm too much- give away how much _he_ was affected in return.

“Okay, okay. I’m not going anywhere. Just thought you wanted to…” Blue cleared his throat, “Help yourself out there.”

A brief moment, before Red shook his head from side to side, a shaky exhale passing over Blue’s collared throat. Even with the bite-proof leather wrapped snug around his scent gland to protect it, Red was able to nose to where his scent was strongest.

It sent a bolt of heat straight to Blue’s core, thighs tightening around Red’s as his body responded in kind.

He tried to keep the mood light, laugh turning decidedly airy when his palms kneaded into Red’s shoulder. Trying to keep it as casual as possible, with his rival and once-friend’s cock pressed right against the cleft of his ass. “So what, you’re just gonna keep sitting there with a hard-on? I’m flattered, really-“

He bit into his own tongue when suddenly Red’s hips canted into his own, cutting off his speech. A few clumsy motions and he was straddled directly onto the Alpha’s cock, a part of him noting he wasn’t so cold anymore. Quite the opposite in fact.

Blue bit down a small whimper when he felt the pressure against his sex, not even noticing how wet he’d gotten already.

Red’s fingertips were rubbing slow circles into Blue’s lower back, feeling him, tracing out the new lines of Blue’s body. The Alpha wasn’t the only one who had filled out in the time they’d been apart- but a diet of Kalos pastries and fine wine didn’t afford the same solid muscles that Red hard. He wasn’t soft! But…not hard, either.

It was getting difficult to muffle the tiny noises and soft sighs that spilled from Blue’s mouth, body relaxing and melting in increments to the gentle petting. Red didn’t even seem all that aware of the effect he had- he was enjoying the tactile sensations over his palms, sweeping them down Blue’s hips and gripping onto the soft bump of them.

One squeeze, and Blue was finally whimpering, grinding himself against Red’s cock when he felt how the Alpha’s muscles flexed around him.

“N-Not fair, you ass...Keep touching me, and you’ll _have_ to follow through!” Blue tried to quip, leaning back enough that it put even further pressure between his legs. It put him at Red’s level, too, allowing their eyes to meet and reveal how dark they’ve become. Heavy with a quiet tension, overflowing with heat.

Red’s hand moved into Blue’s field of vision, fingers twitching, before eventually signing out precisely what was on their mind.

[ _And if I want to?]_

Blue shuddered as the implications hit him, throwing his arms around Red’s shoulders to drag the Alpha closer to him. He felt just as shameless now, grinding back and forth against the bulge pressing into his soaked jeans.

“…Then fucking touch me.”

Red didn’t need to be told twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..Hopefully that wasn't too much of a tease, mm? Rest assured, though, Chapter two is on its way! Then we can see just how 'compatible' these two are together.
> 
> Until next time, thanks for reading! ;)


	2. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our rivals become better "reacquainted" after spending so long apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, the part you've all been waiting for!
> 
> The whole reason I wrote this story in the first place; sweet, sweet porn. ;)

There was something to be said about the difference in their size- about how Red’s palms could sneak around and grip the curve of his ass. Those broad fingers spread entirely around his rear, making Blue feel dizzyingly small as his own hands could hardly fit over Red’s shoulders. The guided him into a slow and lazy grind, bouncing Blue on the erection tenting his jeans.

Blue’s lower lip felt bitten raw when he braced himself against the Alpha, body dragged along for the ride, legs sore from his travels yet _still_ giving their all in returning the speed.

“Red- it’s…it’s hot, _too hot_. Please-“ the Omega begged, pawing over Red’s jeans, trying to mess with the clasp of his own at the same time. Sweat and slick made the shift uncomfortable now, cheeks ruddy with color. He had too many layers on, and it was driving his senses wild not being skin to skin.

Seems the notion was returned as Red slid his palms up the back of Blue’s shirt. The bigger man took his time in dragging rough fingertips against the planes of Blue’s back, callouses hardened from years of battling and surviving, before damn well nearly tearing the Omega’s long sleeve shirt off.

His own followed shortly after, creating a pile at the floor of the cave.

“Oh, Arceus, you’re so fucking big.” Blue whimpered, slumping against Red’s chest and feeling how the muscles shifted just beneath the pale skin. He was a far cry from a twig himself; but feeling the heat of the Alpha, how much he’d bulked up in the time they’d been away? It made him whimper, slick further gathering between their bodies as his scent pitched in arousal.

Red grunted low, and despite his cool exterior, Blue could tell from body language alone that Red was soaking up the praise.

It gave him an idea.

Something subtle twisted in the Omega’s smile, thighs tensing when he leaned just enough back to finally unclasp Red’s jeans and shuck them lower to his hips. “Mmm…Fuck, you’re a real titian now, huh? Is it the mountain air or something? Or were you _always_ gonna be a big, bad Alpha?” he purred, relishing in how flustered his words made Red.

The Alpha tried to turn his head away, but couldn’t stop himself from staring out the corner of his eyes when Blue fished out his cock from the fly of his pants. More than half-hard, with a proud curve that made the Omega even further excited to grip between his nimble fingers.

“Mmm… _Seems_ every part of you got big.” Blue exhaled, feeling giddy when he lined the shaft up against his still-clothed groin. It nearly reached his belly button when angled as such, and Blue whimpered shamelessly when he stroked one hand up and down the shaft. “I mean look at this! You’re gonna ruin me.”

A low sigh, before Red was canting his hips into the touch, such a cute combination of flustered yet proud.

Even with Blue’s previous experience beneath his belt, he still felt hints of apprehension when he began to shimmy his own winter slacks down, revealing the comfortable green boyshorts he wore beneath. The fabric was soaked with slick, nearly transparent where his half-hard cock pressed to the seams.

Would Red like his body? Would he think Blue looked gross, with his anatomy, with how his body had changed from presentation?

He had to shimmy himself higher with the Alpha’s help to slide them off of one leg, taking note how hungry Red’s expression was. It emboldened him a bit, seeing the Alpha’s cock jump in appreciation, hand resting on the Omega’s wider hips.

“O-Oye, stop staring..” Blue muttered, fidgeting with the hem of his underwear. It was one thing for Red to have his cock out, and another entirely for him to bare himself entirely to the Champion’s eye! His slit throbbed in need, the cool air hardly a deterrent now. Not when the heat kept building within the cave, within _himself_.

Red didn’t look all too bothered. Instead the Alpha tilted his chin higher, a single eyebrow cocked as though to tease Blue for the sudden nerves.

Eventually his hand rested over Blue’s own, thumb dipping beneath the elastic and helping to guide them down Blue’s hips. It was surprisingly smooth- making the Omega squirm as his boxers eventually went to his knees, obediently lifting one leg after the other until Red could cast them aside as well.

“Have you done this before?” Blue found himself asking, freckles standing out against his flushed body, scattering his chest and inner thighs with tiny dots. He was tanner than Red, but still- that wasn’t much of an award.

He felt even smaller now, hips settling right back where they were, cock hardly even half the size of Red’s.

That didn’t hold a candle to how _warm_ the Omega’s slit was, how puffy the lips were, a feature of his anatomy that made Blue feel nothing but humiliation. Every Omegan male may be intersex, but it didn’t change how Red ogled him- staring at the newest bit to his anatomy with eyes wide in fascination.

As though remembering Blue’s initial question, he shook his head. This was his first time.

They sat together in silence for a moment, skin to skin, eyes trying to be subtle in their roaming but still coming up short. The tension between them was thicker than ever- but for an entirely different reason than when they’d been reckless children.

Red was the picture of an ideal mate; strong, handsome, supportive, determined, _handsome_. And yet Blue knew he was far from the domineering and oppressive presence that a normal Alpha of his stature would hold. He would know; he’d mingled with the worst of them throughout both college and his own gym battles.

He wondered how Red saw him as an Omega.

The scent filling his lungs was heady with arousal and pheromones, a combination of their unique mark that left the duo lightheaded. He was the first to move, reaching down and gently cupping Red’s cock against his own. “How far do you want- I mean…should we go?” He asked, voice sounding tiny in the echo of the cave.

It felt good, grinding himself against Red, the warm folds of his cunt pressed to the base and slicking it with his arousal.

Red’s fingers tightened further over his childhood friend’s thighs. They pressed into the soft skin, trembling with a mixture of self-control and desire. Instincts warred with logic- and his other hand rose to sign a quick and heady confession to Blue.

[ _If my instincts were in control,]_ He begun, [ _I would have pinned you down and rutted you by now. I want to go as far as you.]_

That shouldn’t have made Blue as wet as it did.

And yet, his slit clenched hard as a wave of arousal coated the shaft of Red’s cock, dick twitching against the Alpha’s own. The sound he made was sinful, high pitched and needy when he pressed himself hard to Red.

“Fuck…”

He knew they shouldn’t.

Blue didn’t have a condom on him, their reunion was too fresh, they still had so much more to discuss…but the louder part of his mind screamed at him to take the leap. His body burned hot enough to scald, and the haze of pheromones in the air lulled him onwards, humping against Red’s cock while his thighs shook from the strain.

“Fuck, Red. I can’t hold back. F-Fuck me, _please_.” He moaned, both arms wrapping around the bigger male’s neck.

Blue hid his face into the Alpha’s throat, clambering to his sore knees in the midst of the cave. It better helped to hide his flustered shame when he lifted his hips just enough to reach between their bodies, blindly groping for that thick shaft.

Judging the deep and rasping growl that left the Alpha’s throat, he wasn’t faring much better himself. His hips canted once Blue managed to get a good grip, angling Red’s cock until it could rest snug at his puffy labia.

His slit drooled down onto the shaft, slick and pre smearing together as gently he rubbed it against his hole.

“I, hah, haven’t taken dick in so long…This is gonna be a stretch.” Blue commented beneath his breath, feeling a thrill run through him as Red’s hips repeatedly bucked into his palm, nudging at his warm hole. It missed its mark a few times despite how Blue supported the shaft, eventually wiggling down onto the pressure.

One more press, and suddenly the Omega tensed, his body yielding to the pressure. Red’s cock popped inside of him the moment that his thighs gave out, that thick head spreading him open when he dropped onto the Alpha’s shaft.

It _burned_ at first.

Even with the arousal coating his inner thighs, it didn’t change how massive Red was, nor how unprepared his body had initially been.

Blue’s teeth helplessly dug into the meat of Red’s shoulders, nails biting into his back as pain and blissful pleasure bounced between his nerves. It muffled the cry that threatened to slip free, eyes squeezed as tight as his cunt was. A stretch had been an understatement.

Red was panting hard against his ginger curls, his grip tight enough to bruise as _both_ of them had to adjust to the sensations of coming together.

“A..Ahh..” Blue whimpered, eyes squeezing out a few tears as he nuzzled his face deeper into the Alpha’s shoulder. His teeth were barely pressing into the skin now, panting warm breaths over his childhood friend’s throat. He shifted his hips, and both of them groaned when it allowed more of Red’s cock to slip inside.

Rather than painful, though, it felt…okay.

More than okay.

He could feel the heat of Red’s cock all the way to what felt like his throat, one hand splaying out over his own concave stomach. Lo and behold, there _was_ something there, and Blue’s moan turned outright shaky when he clenched further around the cock filling him.

“Arceus, Red. You’re beyond huge. D-Dumb ass Alpha, with your stupidly big dick-“ Blue swore beneath his breath, thighs supporting him as he begun to rise and fall, hardly more than a few inches at a time.

His cunt had a lot to accommodate for, and the gentle rhythm was helping him to adjust to it all. It allowed his walls to milk around Red’s shaft, the Omega’s cock trapped between their bodies, adding to the stimulation.

He could sense Red’s damn pride from here, making Blue scrape his teeth over the Champion’s throat, feeling the shudder that wracked his form.

Perfect.

“You don’t get to be smug about this, big guy.” He teased, finally able to start properly bouncing along Red’s cock without as much discomfort. That ridiculously full feeling never went away, only building on itself, the more that Blue could take. “Not when it’s me doing all the work here!”

It was a subtle and teasing jab, and yet…Blue wasn’t expecting how Red’s hands spread over his hipbones, that dark look in the man’s eyes sending chills through his body. There had always been a quiet power about Red, something hiding beneath his being that could only be glimpsed through cracks. It was raw and intense, and suddenly, Blue felt entirely smothered by that strength.

He wasn’t expecting Red’s heels to dig into the floor of the cave, nor how suddenly his hips bucked deep into the Omega’s pliant body.

It drew a shocked cry from Blue, head tossing back when all he could do was clamber closer, knees scooped up from beneath himself and held within Red’s flexing arms. It sent his body into vertigo, suddenly feeling weightless when he was pulled close to his rival’s body.

There was a low growl rattling Red’s chest, hot breaths coinciding with the slap of their bodies meeting over and over again.

“W-W-Wai- Red- _Shit, I can’t, its_ -!” He can’t even get a single word out now, mouth wide open and panting lewdly over the broad stretch of his partner’s shoulders. He didn’t even know he was drooling, helpless to the Alpha’s sudden increase in pace.

His body was repeatedly slammed onto Red’s shaft, pussy swallowing every inch each time their hips met together.

The sounds of their lovemaking filled the cave, wet squelches with desperate gasps and cries echoing throughout the air. Blue couldn’t muffle himself any longer now. His pride was practically nonexistent, reserve fucked straight out of him by Red’s hard thrusts. He melted against the bigger man’s chest, completely limp aside from the repeated twitches of his hips.

“M’gonna..Oh, Arceus, I’m gonna…!” He trailed off, pawing at Red’s back, before his body tensed all over and shook with the sudden force of an unexpected orgasm.

Red’s cock had hit towards the very back of his cervix, sending shockwaves of pleasure to the very tips of Blue’s toes. They curled when he gripped on for his dear life, pussy clamping down as his release rippled around Red’s cock. It was blinding pleasure, Blue unable to make heads or tails of what was happening around him. All he knew was that it was _intense_.

Best off? Not once did Red stop fucking him, merely shifting their position and gathering Blue tighter within the Alpha’s broad arms.

It felt endless, the pleasure making his head drift steadily away from his body, until his whole world spun as his back settled against their discarded clothing. Blue had to blink the haze out of his vision, finding himself staring up at Red with wide and heavily dilated eyes.

He looked absolutely _ruined_.

His brown irises were borderline red in this lighting, getting brighter the closer they were to his pupil. It was hypnotizing. Blue’s legs remained wrapped around the Alpha’s hips, keeping their bodies close, even as his hand reached up and cupped the bigger man’s jaw. He stroked the stubbly skin, lips parted though not a single word at the ready. He was speechless.

“…Don’t stop.” Blue finally choked out, tightening his thighs and humping back against the shaft filling him.

He knew that this was their last chance, an opportunity for Red to pull out and finish anywhere but inside of Blue. Even on suppressants, the risk was there, and it would let Blue sleep much easier at night to know their chance was as minimal as possible.

Yet he didn’t have such sense about him right now.

All he craved was to stay as close to Red as he could manage, to cling to the visage of his childhood friend and rival, to meld their bodies together until they couldn’t possibly hope to drift apart. It was that clinginess that made Blue grind back against Red, arms tugging him down until their lips could meet in a deep kiss.

If Red held any protests to their current arrangement, he certainly didn’t show it now, so lost was he in the taste and feeling of Blue on his tongue. It was as clumsy of a kiss as before- all tongue and teeth- with little more than eagerness between them.

His hips picked up pace right off the bat again, arms gathering Blue close. It kept the Omega stilled and pliant to the cock plugging him up, hitting to the back of his cervix with each hard drag. There was enough force to even have Red’s balls flush to Blue’s skin, smacking against the cleft of his ass.

“ _Knot me_.” Blue whispered between desperate kisses, already able to feel the swell of his Alpha’s knot.

It built up between them with every thrust, catching on the smaller Omega’s inner walls, stretching him with every push. Just the size of it alone made Blue swallow. As petrified as he’d been about the size- his body _needed_ it.

Never before this day had Blue considered letting an Alpha knot him.

And yet, with Red? The thought felt right to him. Like it was always meant to be Red; from the very beginning of their childhood, to the day that they grow old together. Perhaps that was the pair bonding pheromones speaking louder than common sense, but Blue couldn’t turn back now.

One thrust, two, and then Blue was sobbing when the Alpha’s cock slammed home deep inside of his cunt.

The pressure alone could have made him cum- but to feel how the knot tied their bodies together, letting Red’s shaft nestle close to his womb and stay there? Blue was whiting out as his body spasmeded in bliss, orgasming hard enough that even his cock was cumming untouched.

His sterile seed splattered between his and Red’s bodies, a frankly impressive feat.

Meanwhile, Red had barely been able to restrain himself from biting, his claiming fangs buried deep into his own tongue. After all, how could he resist how sweet Blue smelled? It spun around his head enough to make him feel dizzy, so familiar and sweet. Hastily Red bucked his hips into their tie, feeling how his halls drew up against his body and twitched against Blue’s skin.

It brought fourth pulse after pulse of warm seed to fill his childhood rival, seemingly unending as their orgasms dragged ever onwards.

Blue didn’t know when it would end.

Any time he’d think Red was done, his fingertips would trace the Alpha’s shoulders, and the man would shudder out _another_ wave of cum to fill his already-stuffed womb. It was the strangest discomfort Blue had ever felt, glancing down and seeing the small pouch which had filled his belly. “Oh fuck…” He exhaled, head falling back and hitting the ground with a thud.

The afterglow wrapped around the duo, air filled with the sweet scent of their combined scents. He was dizzy with it all, aloof and afloat with only Red to ground him.

Nothing felt quite as satisfying in that moment.

Their lips met in another soft brush, their breathing too heavy to fully commit, but still seeking solace in the gentle touch. Red’s lips were rough against his own, and a silly part of Blue’s mind thought to offer his vanilla chapstick for the Alpha to keep. It put a smile on his face, light and carefree, as he hid his smile within the man’s neck.

Seems his amusement didn’t go unnoticed.

With the tie holding them together, Red tilted his body backwards, staring down at Blue with such fondness it could still the Omega’s beating heart. Out of all of his previous lovers, never before could he recall seeing a look so heavy with… _Something_.

Blue, with his cheeks flushed red from exertion, hoped that Red could see how he returned it tenfold. They may have drifted, but the fondness he felt had never fully diminished in that time.

It meant that Red certainly had his attention when he lifted one hand up, that affection slowly switching to a sense of vulnerability in his gaze. Blue knew it was going to be serious. He shifted, giving Red his full focus, waiting patiently for the Alpha to figure out what he wanted to say. Patience was key when the Alpha had something critical on his mind.

[ _We have a lot we need to talk about.]_ Red began, their fingers twitching with uncertainty. It filled Blue with a cold dread at first, like icy water running down the back of his neck. [ _But…]_

His smile turned soft again, a small and secretive thing. It was just the two of them in that moment- atop the peak of the world, high above their struggles and turmoil. Blue felt the weight of that moment within his heart, beating in tandem, their bodies as close as two humans could possibly become.

[ _I’m willing to try.]_

It was the best feeling in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, boy, do I love these two so much. They've gripped my heart like a vice and refuse to let go right now, so this was the least I could do to add to the tag!
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed the story, and thank you very much for reading.


End file.
